Wolverine VS Strider Hiryu
Wolverine VS Strider Hiryu is the first battle by Zacmariozero to appear on this wiki. However, it was copied from his DeviantArt page, so it's not much different, aside from minor changes. --- Interlude: Wiz: Today, we invoke the classic Marvel VS Capcom rivalry, by pitting two sharp-slicers who are the best at what they do! Boomstick: Like Wolverine of the X-Men, and Strider Hiryu, the A-Class Strider! Wiz: You know who we are and why we're here, so lets look at these two to see who wins a DEATH BATTLE! ---'Wolverine:' Boomstick: Wolverine was born as James Howlett in Northwest Territories, Canada, in the late 1880s, to rich farm owners John and Elizabeth Howlett. According to Origins, anyways, but "Wolverine goes to hell" says that he is actually the illegitimate son of the Howletts' groundskeeper, Thomas Logan. Wiz: After being thrown off the Howletts' property for violent actions perpetrated by his other son, named simply Dog, Thomas returns to the Howlett manor and kills John Howlett. In retaliation, young James kills Thomas with bone claws that emerge from the back of his hands as his mutation manifests. A traumatic event in one's youth is often the trigger for mutant powers. Boomstick: Logan did multiple things after that day. He mined, lived with wolves, served in a circus.... Yeah, lets skip to the X-Men part, the only thing worth noting between then was Wolverine teaming up with Captain America in WW2, and him becoming a member of Team X. Wiz: Professor Charles Xavier recruited Wolverine to a new team of X-Men. Disillusioned with his Canadian intelligence work and intrigued by Xavier's offer, Logan joins the team. It was later revealed, however, that Professor X had wiped Logan's memories and forced him to join the X-Men after Wolverine was sent to assassinate Xavier. Boomstick: Mind wiping. Easy ticket to free money. And girls. And beer. Lots and lots of beer. Wiz: Being a mutant, Wolverine has a few superhuman powers. His strength is massive, he once lifted a Concert Grand Piano. Though this might not sound like much, these can weigh 1,300 pounds and he was climbing a cliff. Boomstick: His stamina is sufficiently heightened to the point he can exert himself for numerous hours, even after exposure to powerful tranquilizers. Wolverine's agility and reflexes are also enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Wiz: Speaking of, his healing factor allows him to immediately heal from even the most serious injuries, heck, he healed after BEING BURNED TO THE BARE BONE! There have been MULTIPLE instances where his healing factor has saved his life, and it allows him to survive normally-lethal blows. He can also re-attach limbs. Boomstick: Due to a combination of his healing factor and high level psionic shields implanted by Professor Xavier, Wolverine's mind is highly resistant to telepathic assault and probing. Wolverine's mind also possesses what he refers to as "mental scar tissue" created by all of the traumatic events over the course of his life. It acts as a type of natural defense, even against a psychic as powerful as Emma Frost.... Who I wouldn't mind frosting myself, if you know what I mean. Wiz: Uh... I'm just going to continue... Wolverine's mutation also consists of animal-like adaptations of his body, including pronounced, and sharp fang-like canines and three retractable claws housed within each forearm, and they pop out at around his knuckle level. Boomstick: The immense power of his claws comes from his adamantium skeleton. Adamantium is one of the strongest metals in the Marvel Universe, making his claws and skeleton completely indestructible. His claws can cut through most metals, wood, and some varieties of stone. Hell, his chrome skeleton let him survive punches from the HULK. Wiz: Wolverine's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all superhumanly acute. He can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds ordinary humans cannot and also hear to greater distances. Wolverine is able to use his sense of smell to track targets by scent, even if the scent has been eroded somewhat over time by natural factors. Boomstick: Basically, his scent is one big "Screw you" to stealth. Wiz: Exactly. During his time in Japan and other countries, Wolverine becomes a master of virtually all forms of martial arts and is experienced in virtually every fighting style on Earth. Boomstick: Speaking of his fighting ability, it also relates to a power he has. Wolverine will sometimes lapse into a "berserker rage" while in close combat. In this state he lashes out with the intensity and aggression of an enraged animal and is even more resistant to psionic attack. Wiz: Though he loathes it, he acknowledges that it has saved his life many times, it being most notably useful when he faced the telepathic Mister X, as X's ability to read his mind and predict his next move in a fight was useless as not even Wolverine knows what he will do next in his berserk state. Boomstick: Basically, Wolverine becomes a humorless Deadpool who doesn't break the fourth wall. Wiz: Deadpool isn't funny in the first place, but you just about got it right. While Wolverine is nigh indestructible, he isn't unkillable. It is implied he can be killed by drowning, and it doesn't help when his skeleton weighs him down in water. But to truly KILL Wolverine, you gotta destroy EVERY SINGLE CELL IN HIS BODY. You could only kill him at a cellular level. He can also be killed by being decapitated by the Marimasa Blade, which Wolvie also holds onto to kill himself with in case he loses it. Boomstick: Still, Wolverine is nearly unkillable, and regularly fights along side the X-Men. Oh, and he's fucking BADASS!!! But can Strider be the one who ends Wolverine? "I'm the best at what I do. And what I do isn't very nice." ---'Strider:' Wiz: His name literally meaning Flying Dragon, Hiryu was orphaned at a very young age. He was put through the intense Strider program, a training for high-tech ninja mercenaries (Please tell me when I can sign up for that). Hiryu far exceeded his teachers´ expectations, and soon became the youngest student in the organization´s history to reach the highest rank of Special A-Class Strider. Boomstick: And those classes mean something! A Class C Strider can match the power of an entire group of Special Forces... And that's two steps below Strider. He is strong enough to cut through the human body like butter with his bare hands, and fast enough to dodge Shadow-Tag bullets (Which are anti-aircraft guns for people). His Cypher, named Falchion, generates a blade of high voltage plasma energy which can slice through almost anything. It can also fire plasma arrows and counter projectiles. This is Hiryu's preferred weapon of choice, though he does have more. Hiryu wields a large arsenal of sci-fi gear and weaponry, including the Varga: a teleporting device. He uses his Medical Tech to heal wounds, the climb sickles to, well, climb, the jump trick to jump higher, and a lack of a thesaurus. Seriously, these are the most generic names I have ever heard! Well, he has a device that can cause Earthquakes, shoot fire and a giant ball of electricity. Lastly, he also has some robotic drones at his control. Option A are twin satelite bots which shield Hiryu and shoot wave after wave of deadly laser discs, what MVC considers "Ouroboros". Option B is a Robo-Panther, which lunges at the opponent, and Option C is a bird, carrying a huge grenades. Considering birds shit on my car all the time, I'd fear for my car if this bird existed. As badass as this ninja is, he is not perfect. In Marvel VS Capcom, he lacks stamina... That's it? We really don't need a weakness list.... But will Wolverine be too much for him? "There is no escape!" --- Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! --- Battle: At the top of a mountain, where a cityscape was very clearly visible, was a motorcycle, held into place by it's brakes, was James "Logan" Howelett, wearing a brown coat and blue jeans, a cigar housed in his mouth. Of course, being Wolverine, he had gone through multiple fights, and learned that Magneto had better luck than Deadpool, not just when fighting Wolverine. Practically, out of nowhere, his enhanced smelling picked up the smell of smoke. Curious, he turned towards the source.... It was his cigar. Wolverine turned back, and spotted the X-Men Headquarters: Charles Xaivier's school for mutants.... It was on fire! Wolverine ripped off his clothes, Superman style, which revealed his yellow and blue "Wolverine" suit. He pulled a mask over his face, spit out his cigar, and made a mad dash towards the burning X-Men HQ. When Wolverine got there, he heard an ear-shattering scream, and the sound of something slumping to the ground. Wolverine went to go up the stairs, only to step on something.... Moving his foot, he saw Beast and Storm, drenched in blood. That's when Wolverine realized: The X-Men were already dead! Wolverine, wasting no time, ran up the burning stairs, dodging and avoiding the flames. The next room he had entered was the Danger Room, which seemed to be where the fire started, as all of the tech stuff of the danger room were constantly shooting sparks. Wolverine glanced to the floor, and saw Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops, mutilated on the floor, to the point where his head was the only thing intact. "He probably thought whoever caused this was a training program." Wolverine muttered to himself. Then Wolverine mouthed to himself: "-whoever caused this-". He still didn't know, but by god, whoever got this was going to get a swift ass-kicking, Wolverine promised to himself. If this guy could do this to the X-Men, just imagine what else he could do... Another scream came from the other room. Wolverine broke down the door, revealing the hallway to Xaviers office. Oh no. Wolverine bolted down the hall, and opened the door immediately. There was Xaiver, Jean Grey, Rogue (The source of the scream), Jubilee, and Gambit. They were about the same condition as Cyclops, but Gambit was the most unrecongizable... Actually, Wolverine wasn't even sure this WAS Gambit. Wolverine frantically looked around the room, and saw a hole in the wall. A ninja, clad in purple, with a red scarf, stood there. Wolverine approached slowly, and took a listen: "This is Strider Hiryu. All X-Men are dead. Let our supposed new boss "Deadpool" know." Wolverine had a hunch hat Wade was behind this. Nonetheless, Wolverine was going to thrash this guy worse than anyone he had ever thrashed. "Hey, bub!" Wolverine shout, catching Hiryu's attention. "Never mind. Another X-Men found." Strider whispered. "Look, bub, you just killed all of my friends, and now I'm gonna make you pay!" Strider stood silently for a minute. "Lets see what you can do!" Strider maintained a combat stance, pulling out his cypher, Falchion. "You look unequipped for battle. Surrender!" Wolverine crossed his arms to form an "X" shape, as 3 claws popped out of each hand. "Who are you calling unequipped now, punk?" Strider examined the claws for a minute, and gave Wolverine a glare. Wolverine responded the same way. FIGHT!!!! Wolverine raced forward, and brought down his claws, only for the purple ninja to, seemingly, disappear. Before Wolverine could even process this, Strider appeared behind Wolverine, and sliced in an upwards motion. This got Wolverine to slip off of his feet, and left him open for Strider to do a few quick slashes. Wolverie hit the floor, and pushed himself up. Strider noticed that all of the cuts from his attacks were seemingly gone. Maybe he didn't hit Wolverine after all? Strider then felt Wolverine's claws, acting as a jab, knock him back, then to see Wolverine attempt a hook, only to move left, avoiding the attack, Wolverine then looking in his direction. Stider did another dodge, but this time, it was to avoid flaming debree from the ceiling (Which also burned the corpses). Wolverine also took a quick glance to the ceiling, and saw the ceiling collapse into itself. Wolverine knew: It was the best time to take down this bastard. Wolverine leapt across the room, ready to cleave Strider into three pieces, which was failed, when something exploded in his face, knocking Wolverine back into the the hallway. If one were in Strider's point of view, you would've seen him fire his Option One, and the explosion part is still the same. Wolverine growls, and looks back to the (ruined) Danger Room. He saw a few more sparks fly out, and the occasional hologram pop up. Wolverine thought to himself for a minute. He was no tech-master, but he could try to generate a simulation. Wolverine quickly turned around, and saw Strider coming, FAST! He tried to quickly fix it.... *BLAM!!!* The entire MANSION exploded, forcing both Man-wolf and Man-ninja to be shot out like a bullet. When both hit the ground with a "THUD!", Wolverine's healing factor started kicking in, while Strider used his medical tech to heal him. The two got back on their feet, with Logan ready to pounce. Unfortunately for him, a plasma arrow from Strider kept Wolverine at a distance. As this was working (To an extent), Strider realized that this "Wolverine" man was far more durable then he looked. But Strider knew he was fast- *SLASH* But he didn't think fast enough to avoid a slash across the face. A small cut was left, but not much damage was done, as Wolverine was at a distance. Wolverine started spinning like a drill, claws extended, but Strider easily outran this. Strider had gotten an idea, and started running up a cliff. "Hey! I'm not done with you!" Strider kept silent. "Your gettin' on my bad side, even if you already were!" Strider finally got to the top, and jumped off. Wolverine looked down the crevice which Strider had fallen down. "Not like you were gonna last much longer, anyways." But what Wolverine DIDN'T know was that Strider had used his hang glider to slow his fall. Instead, Strider had a surprise for Wolverine, known as "Option C", which was a bird with a grenade. Wolverine had turned around, thinking he was done, only to see a bird with a grenade. "SHI-!" *BOOM!* Strider heard his plan go into motion. Wolverine was falling down the crevice, hitting a few branches on the way down. "Oh, he's gonna get it!" Wolverine thought to himself, which was occasionally interuppted by a branch hitting him. By the time Wolverine finally hit the ground, he was bruised, covered in multiple cuts, his suit was now showing signs of wear. Strider looked down with accomplishment. Now his mission was complete! "This is Stri-" That was cut off when ( a seemingly fine, but furious) Wolverine kicked Strider in the chest, and uppercutted him with his claws. Strider summoned an Option 2 (The Panther), ready for it to tackle Wolverine, only for the animal to be cut to pieces. Wolverine jumped across the landscape, and was about to bring his claws down, only for Strider to activate Varja, and teleport above Wolverine, and drop-kick him into the ground. Wolverine got back up, and turned around. He saw Strider, standing there. Once again, Strider disappeared, but behind him, a huge amount of Robo Birds and Panthers were charging in. It was enough to cover the width of the crevice. Wolverine needed to do something FAST. Wolverine had his claws form an "X" shape, and he leapt into the air, and shouted: "FATAL CLAW!" When he moved his claws down to around side-level (at blinding speeds, I may add), a giant X appeared, just in time for every animal to run into it. Each and every animal fell to pieces, and when the Fatal Claw ended, a sea of Robot Animal parts was scattered all over the place. Strider came back down (Via Varja), and the two looked at each other. The two slowly circled around, like a wild west showdown- "Screw it" Wolverine thought. Wolverine POUNCED, ready to turn Strider into a bloody mess. Wolverine almost landed the attack, when the Earth started shaking. Strider had stepped to the side, as Wolverine tried to regain his balance. Before Wolvie had landed, Strider activated his Earthquake device. As Wolverine was trying to regain his footing, Strider fired two giant balls of energy: One was fire. One was electric. Both? Direct hit. Wolverine was burned to the bare bone. When Strider examined closer, it looked like he had a metal skeleton. Strider made contact with the other Strider's. "The last X-Men has died. Returning to ba-" Strider had looked at the skeleton one more time, before meat/human innards formed over it. Then skin. Then his suit (Somehow). All Strider could do was stare in absolute awe. How did he-? Was he really-? Hiryu snapped back to his senses, and prepared his Ragnarok technique. As Wolverine, once again, lunged at Strider, Hiryu managed to get a grip on Wolverine, and tossed him in the air. "RAGNAROK!" Wolverine was met with multiple slashes at the same time, some were split between 1 millisecond. Once Strider was done with the slashing part, he was ready to bisect Wolverine, vertically. Wolverine was still in the air for a second, and Strider brought down his Falchion Cypher... It broke in half. It managed to get through the skin, but once it hit the spine, SNAP! Strider, bewildered, decided to bring down his Climb Sickle onto Wolverine's head.... No points for guessing what happened next. That's right. SNAP! Once the climb sickle broke, Strider realized how utterly screwed he was. All of his options and devices were broken, he was defenseless.... Strider sent in one last message. "Mission.... Failed." Wolverine looked towards Strider, who knew he had no chance in fisticuffs. His climb sickle's pieces and Falchion's pieces were behind Wolverine. Strider looked the same, but inside, he felt disappointed. Wolverine just held out his claws. "You think I'm gonna make this quick? No! BESERKER CHARGE!" That last part was against Wolverine's will, but he was so pissed off, he couldn't fight it. Once the beserker charge activated, Wolverine's speed and strength increased, and started slicing Strider like crazy. From each slash, more blood dropped like water drips onto the ground. When Wolverine's beserker rage intensified, the slashes became harder, and blood hit the ground like when you pop a Water Ballon. The whole time, Strider was screaming in pain. Once Wolverine slashed Strider like this for, oh, I dunno, 56 times, Wolverine planted his foot in Strider's blood-soaked gut, and raised his claws. "Now THIS is for the X-Men!" Wolverine brought down his claws, and put them right through Strider's ribs. Strider elected a shout of pain, as Wolverine put his claws right into Strider's gut. Blood stained Strider's purple ninja suit, but Wolverine kept going. Wolverine stabbed Strider like crazy, every part of Strider was blood-covered: His arms, leg, chest, ribs, stomach, you name it, it was blood soaked. Except Strider's head. Wolverine looked at Strider, who was clearly in pain. The last thing Strider saw was Wolverine's claws heading towards his face. In Wolverine's Point Of View, Strider's face was spilling out skull bits and brain matter. The rest of his body was about the same, except it was organs instead of Brain Matter. Wolverine got up, looked down upon his mutilated opponent, and left with one last remark: "My limbs grow back. Yours on the other hand..." K.O!!! Boomstick: Damn.... Wolverine's harsh! Wiz: This is a fight where you need to determine a bigger gap. This time, it was the gap between Strider's Speed and Wolverine's speed, compared to the gap between Wolverine's durability and Strider's durability. Boomstick: Once you compare it..... The bigger gap is durability, by a landslide. Strider was still smarter and faster, but Strider's durability feats pale in comparison to the adamantium in Wolvie's skeleton and his regen. He can regenerate from being burned to the bone and his adamantium skeleton can tank a hit from the Hulk. There was no doubt: The durability differences was far more drastic compared to speed differences, as Wolvie is no slouch. Wiz: Wolverine was also far stronger, and had more experience. Though Strider had the bigger arsenal, they were no match for Wolverine's claws. Also, the stat gain during the Beserker Rage was too unexpected for Strider. Boomstick: After this fight, looks like Strider will never be able to Hiryu. Wiz: The winner is James "Logan" Howelett, the Wolverine. WOLVERINE.... '''+Stronger. +More experience. +Took durability by a LANDSLIDE! +Claws were too much for strider. +Beserker Rage=Huge trump card. -Less of an arsenal. -Slower. STRIDER.... +Faster. +More of an arsenal. +The Earthquake-making, fire and electric shooting device was his trump card. -Weaker. -Far less durable. -Could not handle the beserker rage... -Nor could he deal with Wolverine's claws. Category:Zacmariozero Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015